


I'm ready

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: To be like you.





	I'm ready

Our story begins in Daphne and Fenrir Greyback's house, Daphne has something important to tell Fenrir.

Daphne said, "I'm ready."

Fenrir smirked. "For what, little girl?"

Daphne sighed. "I'm not a little girl anymore and I'm ready to become a werewolf."

Fenrir gasped. "Really?"

Daphne nodded and smiled. "I think that I've always wanted to be one like you, Fen. But, I just kept making excuses to put it off."

Fenrir nodded and told her, "The next full moon is tomorrow."

Daphne asked, "Will the bite hurt?"

Fenrir replied, "A lot, but when you're ready; I'll be here to help you every step of the way." He added, "Little girl."

Daphne grinned. "With you by my side, wolfy; I'm sure that I can overcome anything."


End file.
